1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of fuel cell-equipped vehicles, there are known techniques for utilizing waste heat from the fuel cell as a heat source for temperature control of the vehicle interior. For example, according to one known technique, coolant flowing through a coolant circulation path including a fuel cell is delivered to a heater core, and air which is temperature-controlled by the heater core is then delivered to the vehicle interior (see, for example JP2001-315524A).
However, the aspect in which waste heat from a fuel cell is utilized as a heat source for temperature control of the vehicle interior has some problems as follows. When the coolant which has undergone heat exchange in the heater core flows back into the coolant circulation path, the temperature of the coolant in the coolant circulation path may in some instances fall excessively. Also, when the overcooled coolant is supplied to the fuel cell, the temperature of the fuel cell may fall excessively and in some instances the generating efficiency of the fuel cell may be reduced by the overcooled coolant.